When the Universes Collide
by load my soul
Summary: "He found himself unable to get angry – it was all too often that Tezz had nightmares of his nine lonely years on the Red Sentient Moon." Vert/Tezz SLASH, written for the LJ 1sentence community.


Hello, everyone! This is my first BF5 story. It's slash, so if you don't like it, please turn back now. It was written for the 1sentence challenge on livejournal; you can also find it there. Probably OOC, but eh - it happens sometimes, no?

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing:<strong> Vert Wheeler / Tezz Volitov_  
><em>**Theme set:** Alpha_  
><em>**Title:**_ When the Universes Collide_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T/M  
><strong>Warning[s]:<strong> None, really - well, aside from language and the bad Russian grammar. lol  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Lots of show references. Translation for #38 is at the very bottom. :) In this story, Tezz is Russian... even though most of the time when I read things, he's Serbian. D: I made him Russian because that's pretty much the only other language I can piece together. xD

* * *

><p><em>#01 <em>_–__ Comfort_.  
>Vert took a tentative step forward and placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "You can't know <em>everything, <em>Tezz," the blonde sighed, recoiling as the Russian whirled around, "Is that supposed to be _comforting_, Captain?"

_#02 – Kiss._  
>Tezz's first kiss was exhilarating and a bit <em>terrifying<em>.

_#03 – Soft._  
>The first time Vert <em>ever<em> saw his boyfriend's usually cold, unforgiving eyes soften was at the sight of a small kitten that had wandered into the Hub.

_#04 – Pain._  
>He found Vert curled up in their bed, crying, "After all those years, Tezz, I found him… and because of Krytus, I <em>failed <em>him – I had to leave him behind," Tezz sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "it _hurts_."

_#05 – Potatoes._  
>Vert, nursing a bad slash on his leg, couldn't help but question when Tezz started to patch him up with a teaspoon of honey, a slice of potato, and a piece of gauze.<p>

_#06 – Rain._  
>"Playing in the rain is illogical," he said, his small frown turning into a slight smirk, "Let's play in the <em>shower<em>."

_#07 – Chocolate._  
>It was a lovehate relationship with Vert and chocolate fondue – he loved watching Tezz eat chocolate covered strawberries… but hated how it was an instant turn on.

_#08 – Happiness._  
>When a young child approached Tezz about advanced electromagnetic particle acceleration, Vert expected him to react the same way he reacted to his teammates – by telling them they wouldn't understand it at all; but Tezz's reaction was strange; he smiled, remarking that the child "<em>reminds me of myself at that age"<em>and happily went on talking electromagnetic mumbo-jumbo.

_#09 – Telephone._  
>As he hung up the phone, Tezz met Vert's expectant gaze with a rather bothered one, "All of my siblings are coming to Handler's Corners..."<p>

_#10 – Ears._  
>"I do not snore, Tezz," ; "Captain, please – <em>I share a room with you<em> – anyone with working aural senses knows that you snore even louder than _Spinner _does."

_#11 – Name._  
>"Ekaterina, Alexander, Vera, Roman, Ruslan, Nikolai<em>,<em>" Vert recited, naming all of Tezz's brothers and sisters, "I wonder why you got the most interesting name."

_#12 – Sensual._  
>Unfortunately for Vert, Tezz was very good at teasing him – he could make <em>any word <em>sound sensual with that accent of his.

_#13 – Death._  
>"Two helicopters with machine guns over the slums; that's how," Tezz sighed – and, <em>again<em>- Vert took a tentative step forward and placed his hand on the small of Tezz's back, "Hey, I- uh, I'm sorry about your parents."

_#14 – Sex._  
>Silently, Vert thanked the common cold for his chance to be on top.<p>

_#15 – Touch._  
>Vert loved it when he was able to make Tezz beg.<p>

_#16 – Weakness._  
>"Maybe Sherman can help… I can't believe that you didn't tell me," Vert sighed, wincing as Tezz retched, his body bucking forward as more of his dinner made its grand reappearance, "It's not a surprise, Vert; after nine years of eating whatever I could find that wouldn't <em>kill me<em>, my body cannot digest Earth food very easily."

_#17 – Tears._  
>Vert wasn't sure when Tezz had put his arms around him, nor was he sure when he'd started crying, but it all came together when Tezz whispered, "After we defeat Krytus, we will find your father and bring him home; <em>no man left behind<em>, right Captain?"

_#18 – Speed._  
>Vert rolled to a slow stop in front of the rock formation where Tezz and the Splitwire dangled precariously; quickly taking notice to the vast amount of vomit coating the ground, he looked up, "I take it you don't like rollercoasters."<p>

_#19 – Wind._  
>As the storm worsened, the pair found themselves listening to the wind howling.<p>

_#20 – Freedom._  
>Vert opened the linen closet only to be knocked over by his boyfriend, "…Captain… I am going to <em>kill <em>Spinner _in his sleep_."

_#21 – Life._  
>If there was one thing Vert was thankful for, he'd have to say it was meeting Sage – eventually, Sage had led him to Tezz.<p>

_#22 – Jealousy._  
>Vert couldn't believe himself, how could he actually be feeling <em>jealous<em> at the sight of Sherman and Tezz… just _talking_?

_#23 – Hands._  
>It was something Vert noticed whenever he grabbed Tezz's right hand– the finger tips were completely fingerprint free; the earlier prototypes of his electromagnetic glove had burnt them off.<p>

_#24 – Taste._  
>After Spinner spiked his pizza with the hottest hot sauce money could buy, Vert was surprised he could still taste at all.<p>

_#25 – Devotion._  
>"…Mmmngh, electromagnetic pulses could <em>mmmnghpossibly<em>… short out Krytus's trackers…" It was the middle of the night and Vert was still wide awake – Tezz had worked himself to the point of collapse and the blonde had taken it upon himself to look after him.

_#26 – Forever._  
>He loved his Captain – the man who ended his nine year stay in Hell – and promised to follow him to the ends of the Multiverse.<p>

_#27 – Blood._  
>Tezz hit the brakes, jumped from Splitwire's cockpit and bolted toward the twisted wreckage – Vert, bleeding from the head, looked up at the Russian and smiled, "Hey, Tezz," ; "Captain," Tezz replied, slightly breathless ; "Did I get him?"<p>

_#28 – Sickness._  
>"This is soy, Spinner, <strong>soy<strong>,"Vert gasped as his face became red and splotchy, "I'm allergic to-" before the leader could finish his sentence, he was choking and toppling backward into Tezz, who yelled for Sherman to call 911(and to find Vert's EpiPen).

_#29 – Melody.  
>Note to self<em>, Vert thought, wide-eyed, _never let Tezz sing you to sleep; he only knows lullabies about wolves dragging away babies to kill and eat them in the woods._

_#30 – Star._  
>"Wishing on stars is pointless," Tezz uttered as he quietly observed Vert stargazing from a short distance, "Only through <em>action<em>can you get what you want."

_#31 – Home._  
>Tezz was completely <em>amazed<em>at the sight of Earth.

_#32 – Confusion._  
><em>Every time<em> Tezz broke out into that silly grin, Vert wondered what the _hell_he could possibly be up to.

_#33 – Fear._  
>Even though he knew his team respected the fact that sometimes, things just <em>happened<em>; Vert was their leader and he was terrified of failing them.

_#34 - Lightning/Thunder_  
>Though he'd never admit it, Tezz was frightened of thunderstorms; the thunderstorms on the Red Sentient Moon were ridiculously violent – he had been rather young when he'd crash landed there and had to face many a pitch black and violently stormy night alone.<p>

_#35 - Bonds_  
>For both of them, forming the ShockBlade was a special occasion – a frighteningly powerful, physical example of their bonds.<p>

_#36 – Market_  
>The entire team quickly realized that the only thing scarier than an angry Vert was Vert in the middle of an ebay bidding war.<p>

_#37 – Technology_  
>He would <em>never<em>admit to being embarrassed, but Vert could tell that he – at the very least – was not pleased with himself after his mistake in the battle simulator.

_#38 - Gift_  
>Vert found a sloppy written note next to a box carefully placed on his desk that read –<em> подарок для моего любимого капитана с днем рождения, Tез. <em>– he sighed and, realizing Tezz was watching him, gave a small smile, "This looks like _British_ writing, I'll have to thank _Stanford_ for my birthday present."_  
><em>  
><em>#39 – Smile<em>  
>It was only after Zoom asked him if he'd hit his head did Tezz know that <em>Operation Smile<em>was an utter failure.

_#40 – Innocence._  
>"Don't feign innocence," Stanford shouted, fanning his burning tongue, "I know that you switched my perfectly fine pizza with your Spinner-spiked hot sauce death trap slice, you arrogant, electromagnetic bastard!"<p>

_#41 – Completion._  
>Vert would not rest until Krytus was stopped and the Multiverse was safe.<p>

_#42 – Clouds._  
>"C'mon, Tezz," Vert sighed, "It's at least cloudy out, I'll slather you in sun block so you don't burn; just come outside with me."<p>

_#43 – Sky._  
>The rest of the team, curious about their leader's relationship with the arrogant new recruit, sent Zoom and the Chopper into the sky for some recon.<p>

_#44 – Heaven._  
>When Zoom mentioned Heaven to Tezz – the man of science – he lost it completely.<p>

_#45 – Hell_  
>When Vert was roused from a sleep punch from his bedmate, he found himself unable to get angry – it was all too often that Tezz had nightmares of his nine lonely years on the Red Sentient Moon.<p>

_#46 – Sun._  
>Vert rather enjoyed spending his downtime with the team – especially when it was sunny; they would all hit the pool.<p>

_#47 – Moon._  
>Vert thought of Tezz as the moon – cold, dark and aloof, but completely beautiful.<p>

_#48 – Waves._  
>"Thank you, Sherman for stopping the Splitwire… though, I would have preferred to take Sage's approach," Tezz said as he stumbled in after Vert.<p>

_#49 – Hair._  
>"Don't worry about it, after I got all of the squid goop out of my hair, I said, <em>Vert, calm down<em>," Vert sighed with an exasperated smile.

_#50 – Supernova._  
>ShockBlade was much akin to a supernova – immeasurable in strength and beauty.<p>

**Pairing:** Vert Wheeler / Tezz Volitov  
><strong>Theme set:<strong> Alpha  
><strong>Title:<strong> When the Universes Collide


End file.
